Xagents
by Momodals
Summary: Set in the modern times of today, Inu-Yasha and co. lead lives as 'agents of their own kind'. With much suspense and a smudge of romance, the group of four take on a mission that chases them with chaos all around the world to accomplish.
1. Sacked!

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-Yasha.  Rumiko Takahashi owns it . . .well.... if we owned it . . .actually, we'd probably combine to be chaotic.  
  
A/N:  Hello peoples!  This is a joint effort fanfic!!  WHEEEE!! ^^' Separately, we are Momori and Noodals (Authors of 'Turmoil Comes in Many Ways...but in Tents?' and 'Onakasuitenai~!'), and we're both fans of each other's works (plus we go to school together), so this could be good. R+R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(PS:  If you want, leave your email addresses so we can update you on new chapters!)  
  
One more thing: in this fic, Inu-Yasha and Sesshy aren't brothers, k? ^^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
    The night was pitch black at the harbor, being shadowed in the cloak of complete thickness of the fog.  One figure lifted its head out of the shadows.  
  
"Why does it take you so long all the time?"  
  
The other turned around after gliding across the deck for a few seconds.  The silence was broken.  
  
"I know you have something to tell me, Inu-Yasha."  
  
The girl turned around, her hair cascading through the wind and blending in the night sky.  Her black Chinese-style dress, adorned with red, embroidered lilies glanced off the moonlight.  The first figure sighed.  
  
...an uneasy pause went by. . . .  
  
"Ok, cut.  What to say when a man refuses to respond to your attempt to strike up a romantic scene?"  
  
"Shut up Kikyo. . . "  
  
"You ALWAYS ruin it for me!  How could you?"  
  
"Can we get back to the sincere point of the meeting please?"  
  
"I do EVERYTHING for you!!  I strike up conversations!  I embrace you!  I seduce you!!  And all the more you run away!"  
  
"All the more I HATE you, you slut!!"  
  
"How DARE you!!"  
  
The girl reached behind her back, withdrawing something...perhaps a gun by the way she was holding it.  
  
"You'll pay for this!  You'll understand how all this time I felt by your disgrace!"  
  
She aimed....  
  
"Kikyo, cut."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, let's get serious here..."  
  
"I AM serious, you freak!" She pushed the gun up against his head.  
  
"Serious?  I laugh at that..."  
  
"How would YOU know?  How would YOU know how a woman feels?!"  
  
"How WOULD I know how a woman feels when she's standing there pointing a banana at someone's head?"  
  
...pause...  
  
"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice..."  
  
"I've at least two guns pointed at my head before, how could I not notice that this wasn't a gun?"  
  
They heard footsteps running at a fast pace.  
  
"Kikyo!  You stop RIGHT THERE!!"  
  
Another figure came running in, wearing a similar outfit to Kikyo's, but with gold flowers.  She too had something in her hand.  
  
"Hmph.  Kagome, you're ALWAYS on time..."  
  
"Put that banana down, Kikyo.  I'm serious!"  
  
"HA!  You?  A mere starter in the spy business?  I laugh!"  
  
That comment blew it. In a blink of an eye, a round item the size of a bowling ball went hurtling at Kikyo's head.  She missed by a millimeter.  The tall figure of a young man with milky white hair stepped out of the shadows.  
  
He bent down to look at the item.  He faced Kagome with an astonished look.  
  
"Grapefruit?!"  
  
"Haven't you heard of a 'grapefruit diet' before?"  
  
"What's it doing at our meeting?"  
  
"Well, I was GOING to eat it, but I decided to sacrifice it because I have plenty at home. And did you know, Kikyo, that my grandpa owns one of the biggest banana plantations in the world? You were trying to threaten Inu- Yasha with one of my grandpa's bananas. Ironic isn't it?"  
  
Kikyo dropped the banana as if it was poisonous and squished it into the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a weirder look.  
  
"What do you EAT girl?"  
  
"Don't even TRY asking you mutt.  Get on with the meeting..."  
  
  
  
Communication between the three that night went by smoothly, surprisingly enough. But not until:  
  
"WHAT?!!" Kagome's shock broke the calm, formal meeting.  
  
"Like I said, NARAKU IS FIRED!!"  
  
"It can't be!!"  
  
Kikyo gave Kagome a deadly look.  
  
"You believe it or you don't."  
  
"That freak.  What did he do THIS time?" She continued.  
  
"He erased the data in the manager's computer, thus making it unknown for the Shikon Agency that he actually kept that thing handy dandy for himself."  
  
"And what's so bad about that?"  
  
The two girls looked at Inu-Yasha, who was leaning against the tree.  
  
"I didn't like the looks of him from the beginning.  I don't give a damn whether or not he gets fired."  
  
"My, my.  Taking it rather lightly aren't you, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't care."  
  
"What would you do if I said YOU were fired along with him?"  
  
He jolted up.  
  
"Where the HELL is Sesshy?"  
  
Kikyo smirked.  
  
"It's too late.  Sesshy's got the game set for you two as 'over'."  
  
"You TWO?  Meaning"  
  
"You're fired too, Kagome-CHAN."  
  
Kagome was speechless.  
  
"Nooo!!"  
  
"Oh yeesssss"  
  
With that, she laughed aloud and cat walked far into the night.  The two were left behind, lost for words.  Finally, Kagome turned around towards where she came from.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?"  
  
"..Home."  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
"I-It's ok.."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"..w-what?"  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"N-No."  
  
He set his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay if you are."  
  
She spun around and cried into his chest.  He couldn't help feeling sympathy for her, after all this was her first time working in a spy agency, and this had been their first mission.  All those times which they thought that the Shikon jewel was safe, they were wrong, and they had let it slip away from them from a staff member of their own. Sesshomaru, their boss, had sacked them all. Naraku.  Evil was he, to let such young spirits as theirs down. He grimaced.  He attempted to sooth her, and slowly walked her home.   
  
  
  
*~The next day~*  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan!  I was looking all over for you!!"  
  
Sango came bursting into her apartment.  She instantly knew that it had been bad timing, because Kagome was seated at her small dining table with her mouth open wide to bite into her grapefruit and there were grapefruit shells all over the table.  
  
"??"  
  
"uh..sorry there."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"S'ok Sango-chan.  Come join me for some grapefruit, will ya?"  
  
"I'll pass on the grapefruit part…"  
  
"Fine with me.  More for me then."  
  
Sango seated herself next to Kagome.  She had a sincere look on her face.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm fired.  So are you.."  
  
Kagome looked down at the table.  She preferred not to think about it.  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
She saw Sango's face brighten.  
  
"Do you want to go on a mission with me, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sango had planned out a complete mission to track down their antagonist.  If trust wasn't possible to be given to them, they were just going to have to  
  
earn it, she said.  And it was true.  She laid out a map of the course they were to take  
  
"Sesshy ain't gonna like this, so we can't get caught, understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "But he can't do anything to us anymore, can he? I mean, we don't work for him anymore."  
  
Suddenly, something came swinging down from the ceiling chandelier and knocked itself into Sango's head and she went soaring into the back wall. Miroku hung upside down swinging by his legs from the chandelier.  
  
"That was meant to be a kiss, not a headbutt darling…."  
  
"…jerk…."  
  
He swung full force in hopes to let his legs go of the chandelier but…  
  
"Miroku, that's a-"Kagome started.  
  
The chandelier suddenly lowered itself, in the direction of poor unfortunate Sango, and in which Miroku went flying into her feet. She let out a shriek, toppling over him with a thump and the two laid sprawled out on the floor in a heap.  
  
"-a cleaning chandelier…" Kagome finished with a sigh.  
  
"Aaaaah!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"  
  
"I believe YOU are on top of ME Sango-chan."  
  
…pause…  
  
Sango struggled to get up.  
  
"..jerk."  
  
Miroku struggled up after her and smiled genuinely at Kagome.  
  
"Looks like you were sacked too, eh? And you might have told me that the chandelier came down! That way I might have been able to kiss Sango instead of trip her."  
  
She nodded miserably. "It comes down so that I can clean it without having to get a ladder.  
  
"Well, I helped Sango to make this idea, so why don't you join us?  I believe it's a good method to get our future back-"  
  
"MIIIRRROOOOKKKUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha came barging in through the door, waving his finger accusingly at the supposedly innocent human.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL'S MY WARDROBE?!!!!!" Miroku gulped.  
  
"I…I"  
  
Kagome realized he was shaking with laughter.  Kagome found herself shaking too, along with Sango.  Inu-Yasha was dressed in a one-size-fits-all t- shirt with a gas pill advertisement in the front.  For the bottom, he wore puppy-print boxers.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Miroku sprawled out on the floor, laughing hysterically at the I-just-woke- up Inu-Yasha.   
  
"Haahaaa, you don't NEED a wardrobe. *Snicker* You could go back to the dormitories like that Inu-Yasha!! Say hi to your new spy uniform!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!  WHERE'D YOU PUT MY WARDROBE???!!!!"  
  
But Miroku couldn't respond due to his hysterics.  Neither could the rest. Poor Inu-Yasha had to leave just to stop their laughter. He stepped out into the hall and froze as an old lady passed him, muttering about weird teenagers and how glad she was that she was never one.  
  
Kagome continued to think through her giggles.  Could she take this mission on?  Or will she just be a burden?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WELL? HOW DID YA LIKE THAT? PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT AND TELL US WHY YOU DID OR DIDN'T LIKE IT SO THAT WE CAN FIX UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THAT MORE PEOPLE LIKE IT, K? AND SORRY FOR YELLING, THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS ON AND I FORGOT TO TURN IT OFF! ^^' AND TELL US HOW LONG YOU LIKE YOUR CHAPTERS, K? 


	2. Bring on the Mission!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and all of its characters. Need we say more?  
  
A/N: Hello readers and reviewers!! ^^ How are things? And we hope this thingy's satisfying your eagerness to read… For Momori, it's her first time writing a modern-day IY fic, so give it a shot! Noodals prefers the modern day ones so, she's got a bit more experience. ^^ You can say this is a explanatory chapter, but we promise it'll be fun reading. R+R!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango-chan, can you.."  
  
"Hmm? What is it Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Could you…"  
  
*In the background, Miroku sings…*  
  
"Sacked, sacked, everyboooddyy's sacked….."  
  
"..could you possibly get Miroku to shut up?"  
  
Sango sighed.  
  
"I will if you lend me a grapefruit…"  
  
Miroku amazingly shut up.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I want you to explain to me how we were..uh..well, sacked."  
  
She turned to Miroku.  
  
"Don't start."  
  
He closed his mouth for the second time.  
  
Sango began the story.  
  
  
  
**~Flash back~**  
  
  
  
"Miroku, I insist you go convince the boss for a new high-tech barrier for the damn jewel! It's merely shrieking at the robbers to eat it!!"  
  
"Look Naraku, if anyone's going to do the complaing YOU are. If you're gonna get fired, have him chuck you in a potato sack and put you through the shredder, yes?"  
  
"Look freak, does this beautiful face tell you anything?"  
  
He shoved his face closer to Miroku's. Miroku held his breath expecting a waff of bad air coming from the antagonist's mouth and stared back.  
  
Hmm? Whaddis? Make up?  
  
Miroku took his finger and started etching in the words 'wash me' on Naraku's cheeks.  
  
Miroku's thoughts: So he IS wearing make up. There's even eye shadow and a hint of mascara…gosh, I really wish I wasn't so good at observing women at a time like this. I never DREAMED of seeing a guy wearing make up to work…  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!"  
  
Naraku screeched at him with full force.  
  
"I'M YOUR MANAGER!! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!!"  
  
"Well it's NOT MY FAULT that you do such a damn awful job!!!!! GO BACK TO THE CIRCUS WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU FACIAL-LOVING CLOWN!! I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU WEAR A RAINBOW WIG!!!"  
  
Naraku couldn't hold it back anymore. He chucked his fist at Miroku's face, but it dodged. He shot his leg out, but Miroku caught it.  
  
"Sorry, but I've got no interest in you or your leg…"  
  
"FREAK!!"  
  
Naraku lunged at him, scattering a few documents around the office. Miroku continued to dodge, and finally was cornered against the wall.  
  
"I've got you NOW!!"  
  
Naraku leaped upwards and was high in the air when…*drumroll* Sesshomaru walked in. There was a deadly silence. Miroku hastily caught Naraku princess-style as he came flying down at him and tossed him away. The manager landed in a crumbled heap on the floor.  
  
"Yes sir, may I help you?"  
  
But Miroku realized that the boss's gaze was directed at the hopeless Naraku, still sprawled out on the floor. Miroku gasped.  
  
The Shikon Jewel!  
  
It fell out of Naraku's pocked like a marble. Sesshomaru picked it up and glared at Naraku.  
  
"You kept this for yourself, didn't you?"  
  
Naraku twitched, and sat up avoiding eye contact. He didn't answer.  
  
Sesshomaru stalked around Naraku in a circle a few times as he spoke.  
  
"I saw that someone had broke through the code of the databse, so I was determined to find out who the creep was, but no-"  
  
He spun around and glared down at the hopeless figure.  
  
"-it looks likes someone's going to experience my wrath in the streets a while. YOU'RE FIRED!"  
  
He pivoted on his heel and looked at Miroku  
  
"And you-"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You're a worker, are you not?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am."  
  
"And he is your manager, correct?"  
  
Sesshomaru pointed a finger at the figure on the floor.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The boss's expression suddenly turned frighteningly serious.  
  
"Well, guess who's in charge of watching out for Shikon Jewel desirers? YOU!!!"  
  
Miroku hung his head in shame. Being a staff member of the Shikon Agency, it was depended on the hired spies to watch out for those targeting at the Shikon Jewel. Miroku had failed to do so…but…that meant…  
  
"You're friends, take them with you."  
  
Miroku looked up with a jolt.  
  
No…no, it couldn't be!! This wasn't happening!!  
  
"You and your stupid bunch had failed to accomplish such a easy task, and thus it's not safe for the jewel to have you continue your work here. Get OUT!!"  
  
The golden eyes of the boss watched as Miroku slowly walked out the door. The retreating figure of Naraku was forgotten of, and that previous figure on the floor was gone when Sesshomaru turned around.  
  
  
  
*~The present~*  
  
  
  
"That's how it all went…"  
  
Sango finished it off. Miroku was leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Kagome concluded with a sigh.  
  
"Well, you know…it happens."  
  
Sango looked at her. She seemed to be pondering.  
  
"Sango-chan…I-"  
  
"YO KAGOME!! GOT ANYTYHING TO EAT?!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha came swinging in through the window, this time properly clothed in a casual uniform. Normally, the formal uniform for large, serious missions was a sharp, black suit with black sunglasses. Otherwise, easier missions were done in long, black shirts with likewise pants. Inu-Yasha began raiding Kagome's refrigerator.  
  
"Hey!! Watch out for my macaroni casserole in there!! I'm saving it!!"  
  
Sango stopped Inu-Yasha before he could proceeded looking through the refrigerator's contents.  
  
"Casserole, eh? Sounds good… Why would YOU have at save it in Kagome's fridge though, eh? Is your fridge stuffed with food? I'm not surprised if you eat so much with all that muscle on you."  
  
"YOU TOUCH IT AND I'LL POUND YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"  
  
Sango was completely furious.  
  
"Found it!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha gulped down the casserole in seconds.  
  
"YOU ASKED FOR IT!! TELL ME WHAT NEXT SATURDAY IS LIKE!!"  
  
Sango lunged at him, and her face met the wall as he dodged her attack.  
  
"C'mon Sango, you should know that I'm used to your attacks by now. Hey, did you forget that I've been working with you and Miroku for practically five years now?"  
  
Sango staggered away from the wall and began grabbed hold of a carton of milk and began glugging it down without bothering to pour it in a cup. She wiped away her milk moustache.  
  
"I'd rather not think about it."  
  
Inu-Yasha faced Kagome.  
  
"Did you get your attack routine down?"  
  
Kagome nodded. This was only her second year working in the spy business.  
  
"Keh, I'm surprised you got it down without tripping over your stupid high heels. You know that they're not going to make your legs look any thinner, right? Eh? Daikon-legs?" (Insult used to say your legs are fat)  
  
In a blink, Kagome shot her leg out at his face, missing only by two millimeters if it wasn't for the dodge.  
  
"Whoa, just kidding there!"  
  
"I'll show you what high-heels can do, you unfashionable freak!!"  
  
She repeated her kicks in a cycle, with Inu-Yasha madly thrashing around to dodge them. He finally caught her foot, causing a little pause to happen, but then suddenly felt a sharp heel in his stomach. He collapsed to the floor. (Can you say LEE-FANG?!! It's from  
  
DOA3 x-box ^^) Kagome dropped down beside him. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I've gotta practice my landing…."  
  
Miroku and Sango sat there, dazed at what they just saw a two-year starter spy do to a five-year spy professional.  
  
"…whoa…"  
  
Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. Then, smiled widely at the two.  
  
"I think I wanna take this mission on!"  
  
She felt Inu-Yasha twitch beneath her foot.  
  
"Uyrrggh, I surrender, I surrender!! Get the heel off!!"  
  
Kagome did. Inu-Yasha straightened himself and took a breath.  
  
"Same here."  
  
*Pause*  
  
Inu-Yasha started again.  
  
"Keh, hopefully DAIKON-LEGS won't EAT me on the stupid mission!"  
  
She elbowed him hard in the ribs, concluding his conversation with a hard thump on the floor.  
  
"When you say you surrender, you need to be a man of honor and really mean it!"  
  
"….curse yooouuu….."  
  
"You wanna start this all over again? You KNOW where I'm going to aim at the next blow…"  
  
"NONONONO….I SURRENDER!!!!"  
  
"Weakling…"  
  
Inu-Yasha jolted up.  
  
"DAIKON-LEGS!!!"  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU SICKLY MUTT!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING A MAN OF HONOR?!!!!!"  
  
Kagome took up a high heel of her foot and chucked it full force into his face, and it was right on target….;;  
  
Inu-Yasha staggered back up. He had a big red print of a high heeled shoe full across his face. Kagome started shaking with laughter.  
  
"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! SHOE FACE!!"  
  
"TREAT YOUR ELDERS WITH RESPECT, YOU BEGINNER GIRL!"  
  
"ELDERS?! HA! WHERE'S YOUR CANE, GRANNY?? DID YOU FORGET TO DYE YOUR HAIR LAST NIGHT? EITHER THAT OR I THINK YOUR BIFOCALS ARE STILL BROKEN! BLACK IS WHITE, SAME DIFF!!"  
  
"SHUT. UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Throughout all this, Miroku and Sango looked amazingly pleased. So, this was going to be one heck of a job, but it just might be worth it….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^-^ well? Kagome takes on the martial arts!! And now it's time for some action!! Adventure!! Romance!! Mystery!! Suspence!! And EVERYTHING else…'' ^-^ Enjoy!! R+R!! 


	3. Starting with Chinese food

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu-Yasha!! Do ya get it yet?? ^^  
  
A/N: Hihi!! Another chapter up!! ^-^ But we REEEAALLYY could use some more reviews here...;; Anyone interested? Well, we can understand that the sites been down, so now that it's UP again, I repeat, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanks y'all!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Throughout the days that came after their 'sacking incident', Kagome and Inu-Yasha had decided upon working at a nearby Chinese restaurant, with Kagome dressed prettily as a waitress, and Inu-Yasha working heatedly at his cooking skills in the kitchen. He wasn't too bad...for a guy...  
"Arrrr, stupid oil!!"  
"Mou, Inu-Yasha!! Quit splashing that oil!"  
"It's not MY fault I was raised with frozen food!!!"  
"TOUGH!!"  
Kagome walked out the kitchen, leaving Inu-Yasha rubbing his cheek and whimpering.   
Kagome came across two men clothed fully in black, covering their identities with black shades and ties. By her instinct, she knew immediately that they were part of Sesshomaru's spy department. She reached behind her ear, and pulled strands over her ear in hopes to conceal the beaded microphone dangling from her earring. Keen eyes of a spy were not to be underestimated. She composed her sweetest smile possible.  
"Table for two, sir?"  
One man shook his head. The other spoke.  
"Another will be joining. Three."  
She took up the menus and guided them over to a table in the far corner by the kitchen, where Inu-Yasha could keep an eye, but still be distracted by the beautiful view beside them in the window. As they seated themselves, she took the small, decorative vase from the table and walked away over to the sink. She secretly attached a waterproof recorder/microphone to the bottom, then filled the vase with water and inserted her flower. With that, she went back and placed it once again, onto the table. She noticed how the men paused their conversation for a transitory moment, then proceeded as she went into a dark corner. She cupped her hand over her mouth so her voice was directed to her right ear,  
"Inu-Yasha, table seven, watch closely."  
"....right...ouch!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Dang microphone...this thing needs to be extended..."  
Kagome envisioned Inu-Yasha crouching in the corner, pulling his ear close to his mouth as possible. She could already see one ear dangling down the side of his head a foot long. (Note: Inu-Yasha is not a hanyou in this fic, but he does have his dog ears and white hair.) If buckteeth were added, he'd act as a fine substitute for the Easter bunny...  
"KAGOME!"  
She awoke from her daydreaming.  
"Hurry over to table seven, they need a waitress!!"  
"Right."  
She hurried over to the two men.  
"May I help you?"  
"Beer. Get five bottles."  
"FIVE sir?"  
"Didn't you hear girl? Get five!"  
"Yes sir."  
She did so, and stopped by the kitchen afterwards. Inu-Yasha looked dazed.  
"I could use some alcohol too..."  
"Snap out of it. Start listening."  
This was the only break they could get. It would last approximately fifteen minutes, so within that time, the info was to be consumed as quickly as possible. Inu-Yasha had attached the recorder in the vase to a gadget modeled to resemble a MP3 player. The two of them each took up earphone, as if sharing to listen to the music, and waited for the conversation to start. It finally began after much slurping noises.  
"*hic* S'about time that we got a raise...."  
"I agree *hic*, the boss needs *hic* some pills to lower *hic* his whatchamacallit....*hic* greed...*hic*"  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha. This wasn't EXACTLY what they were wanting...so much for listening to drunk men....   
"So *hic* what's up with the *hic* Shikon Agency? *Hic* firing people like that?"  
Their ears perked up.   
"*Hic* beats me....*hic*"  
"I bet the boss's got the villan's tail by now, eh? *hic!*"  
"Heh, he's easier then we thought. What was his name? Naraku?"  
The listener's eyes opened wide. Naraku? Caught? But, wasn't he fired already? Could've Naraku possibly been re-hired? Unheard of! What's he got to do with the jewel anymore?  
"Say, didn't *hic* Sesshomaru lose the *mumble mumble*"  
"Nah, they *hic* probably hid it somewhere *hic* in *mumble mumble*"  
Kagome/Inu-Yasha's thoughts: Sesshomaru WHAT?! Dang, I can't hear with this thing!!  
"I bet he's somewhere in......"  
Kagome held her breath. That pause was uncomfortable. Five seconds passed. Then, they heard the voice speak.  
"Alright kids, if you wanna know more, get out here."  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at each other. They knew? But how? They kept their mouths shut.  
"We know you're there kids, get outta there before we come find you."  
It was all a fake! The acting of being drunk, it was all a trick!  
"Time's up kids, we're coming."  
They came barging into the kitchen in two seconds. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and they exited through the other door, out into the restaurant. They swam through the tables in chairs, and as they did so, Kagome pulled out a vision blocker, modeled into a gun. She pivoted in her high heels, and shot it in the faces of their pursuers. A blast of smoke blocked their way, and Kagome ran after Inu-Yasha. But the pros weren't over yet. Right now, it was two pro spies against...well, I guess they could be two pro spies, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome braced themselves for a long chase.   
"Kagome! Do it!!"  
Inu-Yasha spun around and crouched, with his hands together and close to the floor. It was sudden, but Kagome leapt into his hands. He tossed her into the air, and aiming straight, she landed on the face of spy one. With one foot on his face, she swung the other leg into the back of the other spy. He cried out and landed face forward onto the floor. She ran out the door with Inu-Yasha.   
"Are they done for?!"  
"These aren't my best high heels! I doubt it!!"  
"I told you to be prepared!!"  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK IN THOSE? IF YOU'D LIKE TO EXPERIENCE BLISTERS, BE MY GUEST!! I'M SURE THEY'D LOOK FINE ON YOU!!"  
"SHUT YOUR FACE!! WHERE DO WE GO?!"  
"IN THAT BAR! FIGHTS ARE COMMON IN THERE! THE POLICE WON'T SUSPECT IT! THEY'LL THINK WE WERE DRUNK OR SOMETHING!!"  
"BUT I'M STILL WEARING MY OIL-DRENCHED APRON!! YOU THINK I CAN SEDUCE WOMEN WEARING THIS THING?!!"  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU IGNORANT JERK!! SO WHAT IF IT'S A BIT FEMININE?! THEY'LL THINK YOU'RE A BUTLER OR SOMETHING!!   
"IF YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO WEAR A BOWTIE, FORGET IT!! I AIN'T GONNA WALK AROUND ASKING WOMEN OUT WITH A TRAY FULL OF WINE GLASSES!!! But wait, I GET IT!! YOU'RE JEALOUS!! YOU'RE JEALOUS AREN'T YOU?! YOU DON'T WANT WOMEN HANGING AROUND ME DO YOU?!!"  
"SHUT YOUR FACE!!"  
"WELL GUESS WHAT WOMAN?!! I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY!!"  
"JUST GET IN THERE NOOWWW!!!!!"  
They went barging in head on and took in all the staring eyes. They quietly seated themselves to a table and ordered cocktails, trying to look normal as possible.  
"Gosh dang it, all the ladies are staring at me!!"  
"Shut UP Inu-Yasha, take it off then!"  
"What if they think I'm stripping?"  
She smacked him across the head.  
"If you're going to take it off, do it NOW before they come- "  
Right on cue. They came right then and there.  
"-In."  
"RUN!!!!"  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and ran across the bar. Then, they heard the click of guns behind them.  
"Hands up kids, it's all over."  
Inu-Yasha smirked, and nodded to Kagome. Both spun around with guns, both a foot in length by the brand of 'Viper'. Surprisingly, the other men had the same. With four guns pointed at each other, the customers around them shuddered. Inu-Yasha smirked, then bellowed out, pointing outside.  
"PRETTY LADY!!"  
Both men fell for it. They pivoted on their heels to look out, and as they did, Inu-Yasha and Kagome crouched to the floor, and shot between the spaces of the men's legs. Both jumped, shrieking and shocked. The mischievous pair spun around and ran for it. They ran into an alley, with a blocked path. The men came after them.  
"No escape now kids, fight or lose life."  
"What's the use? It's not gonna benefit you if you kill us." Inu-Yasha taunted.  
"We can't have our information spread out to commoners. Surrender now, and there won't be any bloodshed."  
"He called us commoners!" Kagome was insulted.  
"Right. You first!"  
Kagome lunged, and knocked the gun out of spy number one's hand. She raised her hand and gave him a backhand slap full across the face. (The most humiliating kind..^^) Inu-Yasha charged at the startled spy number two, giving him a blow across the face and picking up their guns. He could hear police car sirens coming closer. Kagome nodded a signal, and both aimed for the stomachs, kicking full force until they flew. As they did so, the two leapt up with them, catching the ID cards dropping out of their suit pockets. The police came running in, yelling for an explanation. Kagome raised the ID that she caught.  
"Agent 54621, reporting attempted murder by these men."  
They had been lucky. The ID cards appeared to be new, and the photos were not included yet. From two meters away, it would be hard for a person to read precisely what was written on the card. The police nodded, and took both men away to their cars. The two sighed as they watched them drive away into the distance.  
"Hey, not bad....for a girl...."  
"Shut your mouth, you hazardous chef."  
"I heard that."  
She grinned at him, and began running away.  
"HEY!! YOU PLANNING TO LEAVE ME NOW?!"  
Inu-Yasha ran after her, and finally got close enough to grab her arm. She stopped, laughing hard. She turned around to face him.  
"You can let go of me now."  
He slowly let go. She smirked and pulled his chin down so their eyes were level.  
"I don't like you that way."  
She sprinted away back to the restaurant after that comment. Inu-Yasha sat fuming in the sidewalk, and lunged after her. He wasn't going to forgive her for that comment.   
  
  
But job one was done. Now was just getting started.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WAHAHAHAHA!!!! To all of you who read this...*cough**cough* Next chapter we'll take a look at what's happening with Sango and Miroku! ^^ Whee!!!!! And if you have read Noodals' fic, you'll understand how she has a history of doing this......REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^^'  
As for the readers of Momori's fic, I will simply state, 'REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
For the sake of it. ^^  
  
-Noodals+Momori=Momodalss 


	4. And continuing at the bar

Disclaimer: Momori and Noodals do not own Inu-Yasha (all though we wish we did...^^') so do not sue us!!  
  
A/N: And once again, we strike! It's another chapter!! Wheee!! (You'd probably know that it's Momori speaking when the author says whee...) Alrighty, might as well get going. R+R!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Sango-chan, you think you get it now?"  
Kagome asked questioningly to Sango. She had just finished explaining all that she had heard from Sesshomaru's men at the restaurant. Sango nodded.  
"I get it. You can leave it to me and Miroku now."  
"Right."  
Sango dressed herself into her bartender uniform, and pulled her hair back in a bun using two long, thin blades (in the place for chopsticks). Since only the handle sections stood out, the blade portions were concealed by the hair. She wore the usual recorder-included earrings, much similar to Kagome's, and took along a few other gadgets with her. She nodded to Kagome as she walked out of her apartment. Miroku awaited her at the foot of the stairs, also dressed in his bartender uniform. Together, they stalked out into the dark streets to take on their portion of the night.  
  
  
*At the bar*  
  
  
"Sir, I believe it is time that I took your keys now..."  
"I-*hic* would rather not *hic* have that happen...."  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have no choice. Please hand them over."  
"*Hic* Awwee, c'mon cutie, let me go on this one will you?"  
Miroku glared at the drunk man at the counter, talking to Sango like that. Sango was HIS, after all... And I mean, that was like what, his fifteenth bottle of sake?   
"Sir, I don't want to go through pulling your dentures out like last time. I beg that you take them out RIGHT. NOW."  
"Alright, alright Sango. I-*hic* get your point..."  
"Good. Now hand them over...."  
"*hic* I'm getting to it...."  
The bell on the door tinkled. Another drunk man came stumbling in. Another one of those people. The first man, and the one that just came in, both appeared to be...well....spies....in a rather dumb sort of way....(hey it's Miller Time, okay? That's why all of these professional spies are drunk! Got it? ^^')   
"Yo, whaddup? *Hic*"  
"Yo, you drunk?"  
"Whaddaya think?"  
"...NO...."  
"*hic* Right again...."  
Sango's thoughts: Here we go again.... Drunk men dialogue.....   
Miroku's thoughts: If they touch Sango, I'll...I'll....  
"Miroku?"  
"...HUH?!"  
"You're red like a beet. Get over in that sink and start washing those dishes. They stink like horse dung..."  
"...right..."  
"Alrighty, hand over your keys mister."  
"*hic* Boss told me not to..."  
"Oh really? Who's the boss?"  
"Some guy named *hic* Naraku..."  
"....."  
Sango took the keys from his hand, and went into the corner. She did the earring-conversation process.  
"You heard that?"  
"...yeah..."  
"We need the info. Do something."  
Miroku glared at her from across the room.  
"You're expecting ME to do something?"  
"Who else? I'm a female!"  
"PRECISELY." Sango's ears were ringing after Miroku's comment.  
"...ouch..."  
"*humph*"  
"Just go do something. I'll check the car."  
"Fine, YOU get the easy job. What am I supposed to do?"  
"Your choice. It would help if you got them really distracted. Since they're drunk, I wouldn't think it would make much difference if you ....supposedly put on some make up..and..."  
"I WHAT?!!"  
"You know...."  
"You actually think I'm going to do this?"  
"Look macho man, you want me?"  
"......"  
"I know you're blushing over there...."  
"......."  
"If you want me...."  
"........"  
"JUST SAY SOMETHING!!"  
"................."  
"Fine. If you do this for me, I'll give you a BIG surprise..."  
"REALLY?!"  
"No, it's not what you think..."  
"What is it then?"  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise..."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"PLEASE?!!"  
"Look, are you a spy or not?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"Then GET GOING ON THE JOB!"  
".....you'd BETTER give me that reward..."  
"GO!"  
Miroku waited until he saw Sango creep out into the parking lot. He then went to the bar and fixed up two fancy cocktails, heavily loaded with alcohol. In ten seconds they appeared to be asleep...or knocked out...?  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........."  
Miroku slowly crept out in baby steps when-  
"*SHNORT!!*"  
"....!!!!!"  
He ran over beside the sleeping bodies and began-  
"Roocckk-a-bye sppiiesss doon't waake upppp,   
giiiive us infooooooo, then you can stooooopp."  
"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz.........."  
The men were completely asleep, and because of the hot summer heat, their belts appeared to be loose. One drooped down QUITE farther then Miroku wanted, and it was enough to reveal several hearts on his boxers. And attached to the rim of the heart-filled lingerie (wait, is that only for women? Oh whatever...), was a giant gun model of a six-inch Golden Serpent. THAT was surprising...why? BECAUSE DRUNK, MENTAL MEN DON'T WALK AROUND CARRYING HAZARDOUS WEAPONS ON THEIR UNDERWEAR!!!! THEY WERE ASSASINS!!  
Miroku slowly walked out the bar, randomly making up verses to his lullaby. He finally made it to the parking lot. Sango was already in the middle of investigation of the giant Mercedes.  
"MIROKU!!"  
"SSHHH!!!! THE ASSASINS ARE SLEEPING!!"  
Bystanders stared.  
"They're WHAT?!"  
"They're ASLEEP!"  
"NONONO, I KNOW THAT!!! WHAT ARE THEY?!!"  
"A-S-S-A-S-I-N-S!!!!!! ASSASINS!!"  
"But why?! How?!"  
"Why how what?! Speak in full length sentences darling..."  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?! THAT THEY WERE ASSASINS I MEAN?!!"  
"One would never know by looking at another man's boxers. Assasins are sissies at heart... Pun intended..."  
"And your definition of 'pun intended' meaning...."  
"He's wearing heart boxers."  
It took a bit for Sango to digest the info.  
".......HE WHAT???!!!!!"  
"Sango, I can't get any simpler!!"  
"AND YOU WOULD KNOW THIS HOW??!!!!!"  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HIS BELT IS LOOSE, ALRIGHT?!!"  
"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!! STRIP HIM?!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WELL THAT WOULD EXPLAIN YOUR PERVERTED NATURE!!"  
"SANGO, LISTEN TO ME!!!!! HE'S DRUNK!! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE'S BEEN! SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF SOME SORT OF UNKNOWN...ACCIDENT HERE!!!!! AND YOU'D PROBABLY KNOW VERY WELL THAT DRUNK, MENTAL MEN DON'T WALK AROUND WITH STUPID WEAPONS STUCK TO THEIR UNDERPANTS!!!!!!!"  
Sango paused for a while.  
"How am I going to be able to trust you from now on? Bolt your butt to a gadget? Like a video camera or something?"  
"SANGO!!! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!"  
"DO I?!" She yammered back.  
"DON'T YOU?!"  
"DO I?"  
"DON'T YOU?!"  
"DO I?"  
"DON'T YOU?!"  
"What are we talking about?"  
"Forget it. Let's check out this baby..."  
Miroku patted the Mercedes delicately. Sango unlocked the door, and crawled in. Miroku went for the back seat. Inside, they began rummaging around. Miroku shuddered.  
"What's this? The Sake Weekly? I don't wanna know....."  
(Note: Sake=Japanese wine)  
Miroku was actually hoping deep down inside that he'd find a 'good' magazine...and he got his wish...  
"PLAYBOY!!!!"  
Sango twitched.  
"WHAT?!!"  
"Urrr, nothing..."  
They spent thirty minutes poking around the car, until they finally found what they wanted.  
"POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
(Note: pocky=famous Japanese snack)  
"Urrr, Sango, not QUITE...."  
"Awwee, but MIROKU!!"  
"No, what we want is THIS."  
He held up a cassette tape labled: Naraku's conversation based on Shikon Jewel. He smirked.  
"Quite obvious isn't it? Ironic for them...."   
Miroku snickered.  
"Alright then, we might as well get going before anyone gets suspicious."  
Sango tugged at his sleeve. Miroku nodded and turned around towards the door. But-  
"Huummpphh!!!"  
"Miroku, what's wrong?!"  
"Garrr, my foot's stuck between the seats!"  
"What on earth were you doing THERE? Digging for gold?"  
"Just GET ME OUTTA HERE."  
"Alright, alright."  
Sango scooted over to help Miroku, but as she did so, she nudged her finger into the remote controller gadget attached to the car keys. The unfortunate button she hit was the car alarm.  
OOOOO-WEEEEE, OOOOOO-WEEEEE, OOOOOOOO-WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
"MIROKU!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I CAN'T!!!!!! GET ME OUT!!!!!! THE ASSASINS ARE GONNA KILL ME WITH THEIR WEAPONS ON THEIR UNDERWEAR!! HELPP!!!!"  
"Miroku, WHY do I have to save your life EVERY TIME we go out on a mission?!"  
"You DON'T!! I'VE SAVED YOU A FEW TIMES!!"  
"Wait, are you saying I DON'T have to save you all the time? Then that means...BYE THEN!!" Sango smirked and prepared to leap out of the car.  
"NONONONONONONONOOO!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! SAVE ME NOW!!"  
Miroku gave her the usual puppy eyes.  
"*sigh* The things I do for you Miroku..."  
She went over to the driver's seat, and yanked the whole dang thing out. Miroku gaped as he saw her toss it carelessly out into the trees beside the parking lot. She brushed herself off, and motioned him to follow.  
"You done staring? Good. Let's go."  
She pulled him out of the boisterous car and they ran out into the night.   
  
  
"Miroku, are you alright?"  
"Yeah."  
Both were breathing hard by the time they got back to Sango's apartment. They figured it would be safer there. A pause went by between them. Sango broke it up.  
"You still have the tape?"  
"Yep."  
*pause*  
Miroku turned to face her straight in the face.  
"Sango...."  
"Yea?"  
"Where's my reward?"  
"........."  
"Well? Are you gonna give it to me?"  
"FINE! Fine fine fine....."  
She wedged her face close up to his and slammed her lips into his right cheek.   
Miroku's thoughts: That kinda hurt, but I'm still happy...  
With that, he said good night to her and walked slowly back to his apartment in the shadows...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thus ends chapter 4!! WHEE!!! We hope you liked this one, especially all you Miroku/Sango fans. Yes, yes, it wasn't REALLY waffy, but still it's got action and a hint of romance and whatnot. R+R!!   
  
Mini Disclaimer: We do not own any companies with brand names mentioned in this chapter. Exp: Mercedes, Pocky, Playboy, etc. 


	5. shopping and the beginning of suspense

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi is the forever happy owner of it all...  
  
A/N: Happy upload!! ^__^ We've decided to continue on with the fic, and thus it has been updated!! Yipee!! Alright, enough chat. On to the story....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I can't find that gadget whatchamacallit...that...that, arrrr, what is it?!"  
"The 077 model ear-pierce walky talky?"  
"Yes!"  
Kagome suddenly stopped pacing around in circles as Inu-Yasha said the name of the 'whatchamacallit' that she'd been looking for, for what, five days?  
"I can't find it anywhere!"  
Inu-Yasha looked up from his book, looking at her from under his glasses that made him look like those anti-social nerds that sit at home all day in front of the computer as they slid down his nose. In his eyes, he had an amused look, as if the tints of gold that blended in his eyes swirled around his pupil in a sly dance. He stood up and stalked up to her, and Kagome found herself having to look up a little higher to look at his face since she wasn't wearing her high heels. He jabbed his index finger in her face.  
"You're thinking that you left it on your dresser, aren't you?"  
She raised an eyebrow quizzically. He smirked.  
"I take that as a yes."  
"And how would YOU know this?"  
He stuck his nose in the air.  
"I'm TELEPATHETIC."  
At that point, Kagome either had the option of being a civilized woman and turning around to go check her dresser, or fall to the floor like a wild barbarian laughing her head off as if she was having hyena spasms. In a sense, she chose both. She turned on her heel and marched into her room, then collapsed on her bed in a soaking heap of tears laughing like she couldn't tell whether she'd gone insane or was just ACTING like it. Inu-Yasha twitched.  
"I HEAR YOU!! I GET YOUR POINT!!"  
At that point, the doorbell rang. Grumbling irritably, he marched towards the door without realizing that he was still in his one-size-fits-all t-shirt and jogging pants, not to mention that his hair was an absolute mess. As he opened the door, two familiar faces greeted him. Miroku raised his eyebrows, and Sango flinched. After a pause, Miroku broke the uneasy silence.  
"Could I say Mufasa of the Lion King, or shall I properly address you as the infamous Medusa?"  
"You could just shut up and get in here...that's always a good option..."  
Sango peeked inside Kagome's apartment.  
"The pleasant sound of Kagome spazzing out in her bedroom first thing in the morning could've done some explaining, but-"  
She looked up at Inu-Yasha.  
"-I think the hair just gave me an answer, correct?"  
Inu-Yasha squinted an eye at the two of them with malice.  
"Not quite. Get in."  
  
  
It simply turned out that that morning, Inu-Yasha stopped over at Kagome's to get some breakfast. The secret to get to her place was simple: His apartment building was exactly across from hers, as well his apartment window. That morning, she'd just happened to open her window for some fresh air, and Inu-Yasha had managed to leap in and chow down. That'd just made Kagome's stressful morning even worse, after looking for her 077 model ear-pierce walky talky for four hours that morning.  
"So where's Kagome now?"  
Sango eyed Inu-Yasha suspiciously as she boiled up some hot water for coffee.  
"She's just brushing up."  
"Oh."  
She jabbed Miroku a dangerous look, and proceeded fixing up the coffee maker. Right then, Kagome walked into the room, looking refreshed and happy after a nice long shower. The sight of Miroku sitting at her kitchen table kinda got her dubious, but as soon as Sango popped her head out of the kitchen, her muscles relaxed.  
"Hi guys, glad you could make it. Oh, did you guys know that Inu-Yasha is telePATHETIC??"  
"What? Don't you mean telepathic?" Sango asked while hiding her laughter.  
Miroku snorted.   
Kagome gratefully accepted Sango's cup of coffee and began to sip as she sat down. The four of them were now seated around the small table, about to discuss something exceedingly important: their plan.  
  
  
Miroku withdrew the tape, containing the important discussion between their target: Naraku, and his general of the highest rank. Kagome and Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at the label on the tape: "Naraku's conversation based on Shikon Jewel." Sango pulled out the cassette player.  
"Alright then, let's get on with it."  
She inserted the tape, and hit the play button. All went silent. Buzzing noises were heard for a few seconds, then came the recognizable voice of their antagonist and his general.  
"...sir, base five is now being evacuated. Seems like the agency's targeted it."  
"Right. Show me, where is base five?"  
"Over here sir, Bahia Blanca, Buenos Aires in South America, point 37 degrees latitude, and 62 degrees longitude sir."  
"It served us well. Where am I to hide? Which base shall hold the honor of hiding this jewel?"  
Everyone's ears pricked up.  
"I suggest base seven sir, over in Sawhaj, Egypt point 27 degrees latitude and 32 degrees longitude sir."  
"It shall serve the jewel and I well. Let the commander know to inform Kagura, I will be coming."  
"Yes sir. Kanna, switch it off. We are done."  
With that, a buzzing sound went off, and thus the discussion was over. All was heard, and was taken in. The four of them sighed with content.  
"That settles it. Egypt it is."  
Miroku pointed at the map, with his index finger on the dot marked as Sawhaj. It was near the Nile river.   
"There's a temple somewhere...the perfect place to hide something valuable!" Miroku stated. Sango picked up her purse and stood up. Miroku looked up at her.  
"Sango, where are you going?"  
"I'm not going ANYWHERE near the desert until we've got the things we need. Get that sense in your head you monk."  
She jabbed her thumb into his head, and he frowned childishly at her.  
"I'm no monk no more."  
She smiled at him and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.  
"You guys coming with me?"  
Kagome grinned and stood up.  
"Shopping? I'm on!!"  
The two guys hesitated and looked at each other. The thoughts going through their heads explained everything about the nature of male thinking. Endless walking, hours going by, staring at TV screens from boredom as you walk by the show windows at the electric supply stores, being dragged around by female arms and irritated by their high, shrilling voices as they find something they like.... this wasn't looking good...... Both men turned around with innocent grins. Both said in unison.  
"I think I'll pa-"  
"I don't think so!"  
Both felt themselves being choked from hands pulling them behind by their collars on their shirts, inching forever towards the dreaded door. Inu-Yasha suddenly realized he had an excuse.   
"I can't go out like this!"  
He tugged at his jogging pants as Kagome hesitated and looked at him. She looked at Sango, who was clutching at Miroku, then proceeded dragging him, this time towards the window.  
"Wait, Kagome where are you taking me?"  
"Back to your apartment!"  
Inu-Yasha felt himself being lifted, then he felt nothingness as she flung him out the window.  
"Wait-AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
Kagome waved at him from her window.  
"Go change!!"  
Inu-Yasha thudded into his apartment through his window, knocking over his flower vase with a giant crash and concluding it all with a big THUD against the wall. Kagome winced at the sound.  
"I didn't throw THAT hard did I...?"  
  
  
So after a thirty minute drive to the mall in Kagome's new C5-Corvette (^__^'') the four of them found themselves rummaging around in the traveling section of a large department store. Sango read the checklist.  
"Water bottles; check, boots; check, clothing...."  
Sango smiled.  
"NOT check. We're going CLOTHES shopping people!"  
Kagome skipped off happily with Sango, and the guys slowly lumbered behind them. As soon as they got off the escalator, the two girls found their eyes marveling at the complete new selection the size of Japan itself. On the other hand, as for the guys....  
"Oh CRAP...."  
Sango clutched Miroku's arm.  
"Heeere we GO!"  
The girls charged into the endless racks with the guys resisting with full force, but failing miserably as they got dragged further and further into the masses of both women and men's clothing. Luckily, it didn't take long at all. The group mainly picked out black pieces, since that's obviously the traditional color of spy clothing, and white pieces, as they will be in hot, boiling, Egypt. Kagome suited herself with a white tank top with a slightly tight black jacket over it, along with a pair of silky pants. Sango found liking in her spaghetti strap with a leather short-sleeved jacket on top along with similar pants as Kagome's. Inu-Yasha finally decided on a black collared shirt with its sleeves rolled up part way, and a pair of black baggy pants and a white necktie. Miroku's was nearly the same, but he had a white undershirt and the same collared shirt, but it was unbuttoned in the front to reveal the shirt beneath. Thus all was decided.  
As the four of them walked along inside the giant mall, they passed an electronic supply store. Surprisingly enough, Sango was the one who stopped to watch as the rest kinda continued on a little bit. They were showing the famous traditional Japanese shows in the TVs in the showcase, and a beautiful geisha flipped her fan opened and closed smoothly with one hand as she moved elegantly back and forth. Sango pulled out her own fan, and slowly opened it. With a jerk, she thrust it back closed, but it kinda snapped back at her face and thus she felt herself fall over.  
"Oof!"  
Out of the blue, Miroku was right behind her and caught her in time. He smiled down at her from above.  
"Shall I help you up cheri?"  
She playfully put a fist in his forehead and was helped back to her feet. But in the meanwhile... Kagome was standing with Inu-Yasha on the other side of the floor, finally realizing the fact that both Sango and Miroku weren't with them. They sighed and sat down on a bench to wait. But as they sat there, Inu-Yasha felt Kagome's presence suddenly tense up.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
He put an arm on her shoulder, and as he did so, she flinched.  
"Inu-Yasha....she's here....."  
"Who?"  
"...Kikyo..."  
He jerked his head up, and sure enough he saw two figures run across the floor before them. One was the tall figure of Kikyo, and the other was practically half her size, and was pure white. It was Kanna, one of Naraku's minions.  
"What the heck does she think she's doing with one of THEM?"  
"I don't know. Inu-Yasha, we've gotta go."  
Kagome dashed after the two figures and Inu-Yasha leapt after her. They turned into something that looked much like an indoor alley in the mall. Kagome and Inu-Yasha pressed their backs against the wall, and listened.  
"Alright Kanna, listen carefully. I'll do anything to help you and your master if you agree to help me with this."  
"Anything?" Said a small, whispery voice.  
"Yes, anything."  
"Alright."  
They felt Kikyo smile in the shadows.  
"Keep an eye on them, your antagonists, and I'll do everything to make sure Sesshomaru doesn't find the Shikon Jewel in base seven."  
The two listeners gasped. The traitor! Kagome immediately used her ear-pierce walky talky to get in contact with Miroku and Sango. But as she was doing so, Inu-Yasha heard something that he couldn't believe his ears. He nearly slid to the ground in disbelief.  
"When you keep an eye on them..."  
He heard Kikyo's dark voice say.  
"I don't want to see HER around HIM anymore, do you understand?"  
He heard the small voice of Kanna question her with confusion.  
His eyes widened immensely as he heard her lips move.  
  
  
"I want Kagome dead before anything else happens...not even before she reaches out to approach HIM..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOooohhh, SUSPENSE!! We're off onto the world-round trip starting from the next chapter, baby! Oooh yeah!! ^___^ R&R!! 


	6. Mission's beginning

Disclaimer:  
Noodals: *sniffle* we...don't...own...ANYTHING!!!! *bursts into tears*  
Momori: There, there, Noodals *pat pat* we don't own them but we can still write about them.  
Noodals: *sniff...*  
Momori: ...*twitch* I hate it when you're sulking like this, just GET OVER IT.  
Noodals: *whimper*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Inu-Yasha found himself getting distracted from his packing all the time as he sat there, on his floor, in a big mighty pile of mess. Okay, so they're going to Egypt, and then perhaps if they don't catch Naraku, who KNOWS where they'll end up. Keh, he wouldn't be surprised if they ended up in the Bohemian islands somewhere. Who knows? Sighing a little miserably, he stood up and opened his window to let in a little bit of the cool night air dance into his room. He looked over into Kagome's apartment, and he saw her mouthing the words to a familiar song as she went back and forth packing away nearly half of all her possessions.   
...women....  
Gingerly, he grabbed hold of the edge of the roof right above him (since he was on the top floor), and hoisted himself up. He slumped down on the hard roof tiles and let the wind play with the loose strands of his white hair, neatly matching the moonlight shining down upon the many rooftops of the small town. Further off towards the piers in the harbor, the tall skyscrapers loomed majestically over it all. It was a quiet night. He heard a window slide open beneath him. His golden eyes lowered as he saw Kagome's head peek out of her window, her amber eyes looking up at him.  
"Inu-Yasha, it's midnight! What are you doing up there?"  
"I dunno."  
"Done packing?"  
Inu-Yasha twitched at the question, and decided to ignore it. Kagome found herself listening to thin air. She sighed.  
...men...  
Her arms encircled her shoulders, and she shivered as a breeze swept pass, wanting to play with her hair as well. Inu-Yasha's head turned back towards the view before them, and she looked up at his silent figure; tall, lean, slightly-muscular, white hair blowing far behind him, gold eyes scanning the area, his body dressed in a loose t-shirt and flannel pants. The air was growing cold, and the far away streets in the city where growing silent as night descended further.  
"Inu-Yasha, wanna come in?"  
He looked down at her with a quizzical look.  
"I've got some hot coco on the stove. I don't think I can finish it."  
He stood up, and leapt down to her window. She drew back as he gracefully landed inside. Her apartment was neat, looking organized and her suitcase was half-packed. He slumped down in a chair at the table, and watched as she stood in front of the stove, stirring the warm beverage. He looked at her feminine figure; slender, sleek, ivory black hair cascading down her back, her body dressed in a light t-shirt as well, and interestingly, with loose flannel pants. He smirked. In a sense, they thought alike. She came to him with two mugs, steaming hot and moist. As she set it down in front of him, the scent of chocolate played and floundered around his nose, tempting him as he clutched the mug and brought it up to his lips. From over the edge of the cup, he watched Kagome closely as she closed her eyes and sipped quietly, enjoying every gulp of warm infusion. In his eyes, her figure was innocent. She was a happy little figure that wanted nothing more than to help out with anything that she was capable of doing. To have a grudge against such a blameless woman was surprising, and thus the words of Kikyo the previous day were unanticipated and sounded ominous than ever. Yet, he recalled her voice mentioning a HE. Who on earth...?  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
He was back in realization.  
"Mmm?"  
"What are you thinking?"  
"...nothing."  
With her mug in hand, she walked to the window and looked outside. A small smile seemed to grow on her face.  
"Do you wanna go outside?"  
Kagome seemed surprised at Inu-Yasha's sudden suggestion.  
"..what?"  
He stood up with his mug, and walked over to her. He placed an arm around her waist and he leapt out the window. She let out a gasp as the two of them landed on the roof. She looked at him with a Am-I-dreaming-or-are-you-really-human look.  
"What were you before you were an agent?"  
"I don't know."  
She sat down and looked at him again.  
"What?"  
"I have no memory of my past. I don't remember."  
When he looked down at her, her eyes clearly showed unyielding sympathy as they gazed up at him from below. He turned away with slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Not like it matters."  
She sighed. From there, he heard a chuckle.  
"For a second I thought you worked at a circus."  
He smirked.  
"Who knows?"  
She laughed aloud and sipped her coco. It tasted so different compared to the times when she sipped while in moments of sheer enjoyment, or even when she shared that enjoyment with previous friends. It tasted even better. It tasted so good, sharing her special enjoyment of her own coco recipe out on the roof with Inu-Yasha.  
  
After a few moments of gazing out on the view, her head began to nod. Her back slowly laid down so it touched the rough tiles beneath her. Soon she was fast asleep, lying down on the angled roof above the apartments. His golden eyes looked down at her, her long eyelashes twitching as she rose awake in her dreams, her pink lips slightly parted, and her hair black as night spread out around her face. Carrying her gently with his arms beneath her slender body, he leapt down to her apartment and laid her down on her futon. He covered her with her blanket, and a small sigh of contentment was released from her throat. The pink lips curved slowly upwards.  
"Inu-Yasha...arigatou..." (arigatou=thank you)  
He stood up, and spent a few moments looking down at her as she lay there, happy and in peace. His eyes showed concern.  
"...so innocent...."  
With that, he dispersed from her room as he switched off the light.  
  
***  
  
The following morning brought chaos.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT MY HAIRBRUSH?!!"  
"Kagome, will you just CHILL?!"  
"I CAN'T! I SWEAR, I ONLY PACKED HALF OF MY SUITCASE!! I'M NOT DONE PACKING!!"  
Sango stood there, leaning against the wall, watching the amazingly distressed Kagome running around her apartment while shrieking curses at all the living beings on earth while she literally chucked all her belongings into the half-filled suitcase. Suddenly, Kagome paused in front of the window.  
"What the..."  
Sango came over to take a look. She raised her eyebrows. Over in Inu-Yasha's apartment, they saw figure of Inu-Yasha zooming across his room with Miroku running after him hard at his heels, while the previous-monk appeared to be attempting to impend Inu-Yasha with what appeared to be a....?  
  
MEANWHILE, in Inu-Yasha's apartment....  
  
"WILL YOU JUST HOLD STILL AND LET ME SHAVE YOU?!"  
"NEVER!!!!!"  
Miroku ran around the apartment as it lay in a complete mess, clutching at a can of shaving cream as he swung it around. Inu-Yasha looked equally disastrous as his residence.  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO THE AIRPORT LIKE THIS?!"  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK!!!"  
Miroku sighed, sounding frustrated.  
"If YOU don't want to clean yourself up, I WILL!! C'MERE AND LET ME SHAVE YOUR DAMN FACE, YOU MUTT-LIKE ACROBAT!!"  
"IN YOUR DREAMS, MONK!!"  
Miroku, who was by this time completely frustrated, stopped his running and finally chucked the shaving cream can at Inu-Yasha's back that happened to be clearly facing him. Aiming was sharp, true, and painful. Inu-Yasha was on the floor in seconds.  
"YOU IDIOT! CHEATER!"  
"Just shut up and hold still while I swipe all that fur off your face."  
"It's NOT FUR! IT'S HAIR!"  
"Just SHUT. UP!!"  
As soon as Kagome was done packing, she and Sango found themselves standing at Inu-Yasha's door, watching Miroku sitting on top of the miserable looking Inu-Yasha as he clutched his face with one hand and shaved with the other. Inu-Yasha continued to resist.  
"I CAN SHAVE MYSELF!!"  
"You don't do it right! Leave it to me!"  
"NEVER!!"  
"Aargh, stop moving!"  
"NO-AUGH!"  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I JUST CUT YOU GOSH DANG IT!"  
"Garrr, it'll just be another addition to my collection of scars, you dimwit! Get off!!"  
He shook Miroku off his back, and brushed himself off. With that, he stomped over to the bathroom to shave himself. The rest sighed and began to clear up the mess that surrounded his apartment.   
As women always say,  
...men...  
Thus the rest of the morning went by smoothly, with the apartments clean and organized, Inu-Yasha finished brushing up with a not-perfect-but-good-enough-to-keep-people-from-staring face, and now the four of them had about an hour and a half before they had to start walking over to the shuttle terminal to take them to the airport.  
  
So we now have a slight scene change. The four of them are in Inu-Yasha's apartment. We find Kagome and Sango at the table with a map, discussing which areas to go if Naraku couldn't be caught in Eygpt. Miroku sat on a bean bag chair in front of the TV, while listening to the girls' conversation. Inu-Yasha was standing in front of a skillet, waiting for his pancakes to cook while wearing a puppy-paw print apron. Kagome felt like she'd leap up and give him a hug for all she cared, he looked adorable.  
"Say, Inu-Yasha?"  
"What?"  
"Where'd you get all the money to pay for all four of us? The plane tickets I mean? And are we going to have enough money to go to lots of places? I mean, it depends on how soon we can catch Naraku."  
Surprisingly, he responded coolly to Sango's questions.  
"I got the cash at the bank."  
Sango sighed.  
"Obviously, but HOW?"  
He flipped his pancake.  
"My parents left a will for me."  
Kagome looked up.  
"Your parents died?"  
He prodded the pancake with a spatula.  
"Beats me. I don't know where they are."  
There was an uneasy pause in the room. Miroku broke the silence.  
"So how much did they leave you?"  
All heads turned towards Inu-Yasha for the answer. He coolly sipped the syrup to see its taste.  
"Seventeen thousand."  
Fifteen minutes of furious pause went by. The three exploded at the end of it.  
"WHAT??!!!!!"  
Inu-Yasha winced at the screams and his pancake slipped to the floor.  
"Aww, dang guys! That was my second best one! Oh well, still got ten more over here anyway..."  
He walked towards the table with a pile of pancakes in one hand, and a handful of forks in the other. Sango suddenly rushed up to him and clutched the collars of his shirt.  
"YOUR PARENTS LEFT YOU ALL THIS CASH AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS?!"  
He frowned.  
"It's MY privacy Sango, I can keep quiet. I only use it on serious emergencies anyway."  
"Seventeen thousand dollars......and we're still LIVING IN THIS DANG APARTMENT???? YOU COULD HAVE BOUGHT US A CAR!!!!" Kagome was still trying to digest the info.  
"If I had of bought us a car to share, I would have ended up being the one who paid for all the gas and for the insurance..." Inu-Yasha dully pointed out.  
"Well, you're right there."  
She pulled out a fork from his hand, and stabbed the pancake on top of the pile and took a bite of it. She chewed.  
"Not bad."  
  
***  
  
"KAGOME!!" Miroku's voice rang through the tiny apartment.  
"What?" Was the annoyed voice he got is response.  
"I need you to prepare the rice for me."  
"Uh.....how do you do that?"  
"Follow the instructions on the package. It's simple."  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Right. Like anything that had to do with the culinary arts was simple for her.  
She read the package. #1 Two cups of water to rice. Ok. She walked over to the sink and measured out two cups of water and then poured it into a small pot containing rice. #2 One Tbsp of butter.   
"Uh.......Miroku? What's a T B S P?"  
"Table spoon."  
Kagome looked at the different spoon measures until she found one that matched the instructions. She spooned the butter and then added the rice.  
#3. Pinch of salt. Kagome pinched the salt between her finger and thumb and tossed it into the pot and prayed that that's what the recipe meant.   
"There we go!" Kagome said as she closed the pot lid, "Now! It's at a boil so don't open it for another 45 minutes, k Miroku?"  
"Got it!"  
  
***  
45 minutes later...  
  
Kagome whistled as she went through her pack and was assembled food for the drive to the airport as Miroku stirred the wild rice on the stove.  
"Sango-chan? Where do you keep your containers? I need to put the fruit in it."   
Kagome motioned to the large pile of chopped plums in front of her.  
"Oh! Here. These two should be big enough for all of them."   
Sango handed two plastic containers to Kagome.   
"I don't think they've been washed though." She warned her.  
"K."   
Kagome went over to the sink and put one of them under the 190º tap and put a small amount of instant boiling water into it and took the scrubby brush thingy and scrubbed any access fruit out. She did the same with the other container and as she was drying it out Miroku spoke up.  
"I'll bet you only put water in it." He said as he stirred the rice.  
Kagome raised her eyebrows as she continued to dry off the second lid,   
"Yes..."she said.  
She then turned around and spoke quietly so that only Sango and Inu-Yasha could hear. "I sterilized them..." she muttered, referring to the 190º water that she used to rinse out the containers.  
"I usually add flavouring to 'em." Miroku continued.  
The other three raised their eyes in confusion and looked at each other with expressions that were all saying 'What-the-devil-is-he-talking-about?'  
"What do you do? Throw in a handful of sugar?"  
Inu-Yasha gaped at Kagome's comment.  
*Sugar with plastic container??*  
He mouthed it questioningly.   
'What else? Pepper?'  
She mouthed back with sarcasm as Inu-Yasha stuck out his tongue in disgust. Plastic container with sugar for lunch? Quite sickening..  
"Usually I add a cube of frozen chicken,"   
Miroku stated wisely as he continued to stir the rice. In Kagome's point of view, he was starting to sound like her grandpa...  
*I'm putting fruit in these!!*  
Kagome mouthed to the other two who were just as confused with what Miroku was saying.  
*I've never tasted chicken with my chopped apple!!!!*  
Inu-Yasha mouthed back.  
*It's chopped PLUM you idiot!!*  
*Whatever!!*  
"Uh...chicken?" Sango asked Miroku.  
"Why sure! It tastes delicious! Don't you ever notice?"  
"Uh....are you sure that would taste good?"  
"Well, yea! I mean, I put it in your lunch once or twice Sango. Didn't you notice it? The chicken I mean?"  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome gaped at Sango. Even their stomachs gurgled with disgust.  
*I SWEAR, IF HE DID I DIDN'T EAT IT!!*  
Sango mouthed back frantically.  
She spun back around and questioned him again.  
"Miroku...I'm sorry if I didn't notice but, I mean, are you sure it'll be even EDIBLE? Taste wise, I mean?"  
"Well obviously!! Especially if you're adding it to a chicken dinner!"   
*Apples to a chicken dinner????*  
Inu-Yasha mouthed, eyes bulging at Kagome.  
"O.O"  
"Um...Miroku...I'm putting plums into this."   
Kagome said while waving the empty plastic containers. Miroku however, didn't look up from what he was doing.  
"Plums?? That's gross! I would not put plums into this."   
Miroku responded while shaking his head wisely, yet again like her grandpa babbling on about ancient Japanese history...  
"I think it's gross too." Kagome muttered.  
"Miroku," Inu-Yasha said,   
"What's up with you??? Who, in this stinkin' universe, would put chopped chicken legs in a stupid-simple-absolutely-common thing known as a bowl of fruit??!!"  
"I dunno, aliens?"  
Miroku innocently responded.  
Everybody else paused.  
"OBVIOUSLY NOT!!"  
Miroku looked up at Inu-Yasha and pouted.  
"What are you yelling at me for? What wrong with chicken in rice?"   
Miroku looked at him and pointed to the pot of rice he was still stirring as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"The...rice....?"   
Sango stared and then all three of them fell about on the floor laughing while it was Miroku's turn to be oblivious to what they were laughing at.  
"Why?"  
Miroku's innocence made the laughter triple.  
"Well Kagome OBVIOUSLY wouldn't add plums to rice, now would she??" Sango put her hands on her hips and stared at him while still giggling.  
"Well...you know....I have my doubts. I mean, she didn't even know that TBSP means table spoon, so I didn't know if it was safe to let her cook..."  
"Thanks..."Kagome snorted and then went right back to laughing.  
"What did you think? That she'd stick the whole friggen container in the boiling rice?!!" Inu-Yasha laughed hysterically. He suddenly froze.  
"Urrgh, the thought of it..."  
Kagome giggled.  
"Don't mention the sugar...heehee..."  
The laughter proceeded.  
"Oh...yes, I suppose that I would put plums into those...Oh...haha...NOW I get what was so funny...*snicker*"  
Five seconds passed. Miroku broke the silence.  
"Wait, what?"  
The rest sighed and proceeded getting everything ready.  
  
  
***  
  
Thus, the plane took off with a smooth touch, and now the group of four was seated quietly next to each other. Inu-Yasha sat by Kagome at a two-person window seat, and Sango and Miroku took each other's sides at another. Kagome found herself dozing, and her head gently lowered itself to meet Inu-Yasha's open shoulder. He flinched, and after five seconds, he blushed. He couldn't help feeling...tense... His back went rigid and pressed itself to the chair, his brow began to sweat, and he couldn't help keeping his eyes from bulging. Within minutes, he found this amazing urge to go use the restroom.  
"Oh lordy..."  
At that point, a little boy about 3 years old came running down the isle. Two brown eyes looked up at Inu-Yasha, and the little boy giggled.  
"Playmate!!"  
Inu-Yasha flinched at the word.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, back, gooo back..."  
The kid, oblivious of Inu-Yasha's panicked reaction, clutched at his pants and began to climb.  
"Oh CRAP!!"  
He tried to calm himself, but his urgent poddy needs were getting to him, and he began shaking his legs. The kid, who was up to his knee now, laughed as he was shaken up and down on his jiggling knee. Now on the other hand, if had he gotten up he could probably get a full chance of a fist in his face for waking Kagome up... Never mind the fist, he didn't want wee wee in his black new pants...  
"I gotta go, I gotta go, I gotta go, get OFF..!!"  
He tried pulling the kid off, but he just clutched tighter. He looked over at Kagome, who was still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, and looked back at the kid. He now had approximately ten seconds before his bladder burst. At that point, the stewardess came on the intercom.  
  
  
"Welcome to Egypt folks." Kagome stared at the small city that they were landing in.  
"AH! IT IS HOT-A HERE!!" Miroku exclaimed so that the entire business class heard him.  
"LADIES BETTER PUT ON SOMETHING SMALL TO WEAR! THEY WILL ROAST OTHERWISE!" Inu-Yasha joined Miroku and his jokes and threw on a Jamaican accent to go with it.  
"INU-YASHA!!" Kagome 'papped' him on the side of the head at the remark.  
"I SEE LOT'S-A DESERT OUT THERE! LOTTA SAND, YES? I HOPE PEOPLE BROUGHT THEIR SHOVELS~! I DID!" Miroku waved a tiny beach shovel around.  
"Where did you get that???" Sango hoarsely whispered. People started to giggle at the boys.  
"OH NO!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, "I FORGOT MINE!"  
"AH DON'T WORRY! YOU CAN BORROW MINE!"  
"THANX BRUDDER!"   
At that point, the plain landed with two hard 'BAM'S! Harder landing than usual. People held on to their seats. Inu-Yasha and Miroku, however, used it to their advantage.  
"OH MAN! WADDA LANDING!! YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL, YES?" Miroku hollered up to the driver.  
"WHO SAID YOU COULD DRINK THIS MORNING ANYWAYS, HUH?" Inu-Yasha yelled. By this point, people in 1st class were listening.  
"OY! WHO DRINKS AT THIS TIME IN THE MORING ANYWAYS?? CRAZY EGYPTIANS!" Inu-Yasha muttered out loud.  
When they stepped off the plane and entered the Egyptian airport, a huge man dressed in black appeared. Okay, black shades, black shoes, black suit, black tie, even black HAIR for crying out loud...  
"You four. Come this way with me." He said clearly to them.  
They gulped. They couldn't have been caught already!! They had just stepped off the plane!  
The menacing man herded them into a room.   
"Men..."  
Kagome and Sango sighed and glared menacingly at the two guys. They gulped, fell silent, and eventually began to whimper.  
The four of them waited to hear what lay in wait for them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thus ends the exceedingly long 6th chapter!! ^_______^ Thanks for reading!! And you might as well make your stay here worthwhile by REVIEWING!! Hey, you bothered to read all the way to the end. So we beg you!! PLEASE!! Thanks!  
  
~Momodals (Momori+Noodals) ^^ 


End file.
